


A Given Value, Cubed

by prairiecrow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Clothed Sex, Computer Voyeurism, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, JARVIS Approves of Steve, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Manhandling, Other, Philosophical Discussions While Making Out, Ripped Clothing, Spanking, Sub!Tony, Threesome - M/M/Other, Tony Trusts JARVIS, Vibrators, Virginal Steve Rogers, awkward kisses, top!JARVIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony Stark tells Steve Rogers that he's into threesomes, it takes Steve a moment to realize that what Tony means by a "threesome" doesn't necessarily involve more than two physical bodies. He was prepared for just about anything kinky when it comes to Tony Fucking Stark, Sex God — but this? This is more than he'd even begun to imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time they kissed — a hard, hot, quick, delicious clash of lips and teeth and tongues — literally _half a second_ after their mouths broke apart, Tony gasped: "Listen, Cap, there's something you've gotta know…"

Which was enough to make Steve, who was revelling in the raw sensation of pinning Tony's smaller body effortlessly against the wall of Tony's workshop, stop in his tracks — freeze like a deer in the headlights in fact, with a host of different endings to that sentence stampeding through his mind: _"Actually, I'm back together with Pepper… I'm not really into this whole 'gay' thing… I'm gonna slap you with a sexual harassment suit so big it'll nuke your bank account and make your All-American-Blond head spin…"_

A ball of ice congealed in his gut, wrapping chiilng tendrils around the base of his spine and deflating his eager cock like a pricked balloon. "Yeah?" Scary, how casual his own voice sounded in his ears. "What's that?"

But Tony didn't push him away, just hung in Steve's super-soldier grip and huffed amused laughter, his dark eyes alight with _very_ encouraging warmth. "It's —" Another cough of laughter, this one more awkward, and a sidelong glance around the lab beyond Steve's shoulders. "— _complicated_. I tried to talk Pepper into it, but she never understood, not really — which is part of the reason why we ended up parting ways, she just couldn't get how much I needed —"

"Oh God," Steve said, because now that the prospect of indignant kicks and punches had been banished new images were pouring into the gap: handcuffs, whips, collars, maybe even _sex toys_ stuffed in inconvenient places… although how little those possibilities actually bothered him was quietly terrifying in its own right. "You're into kinky stuff. Which is okay!" he hastened to add when Tony's gaze refocussed on him with a scowl. "I mean… I can do kinky. I think." The scowl deepened. _Oh shit._ "I mean, I know I can, I'll just need a little bit of —"

Any doubt about Tony's willingness in this scenario vanished when Tony leaned up and kissed Steve again: slower this time, more leisurely, the scruff of his beard framing unhurried velvet lips and a sly probing tongue, and damned if Steve didn't _groan_ , the not-so-little soldier in his khaki pants immediately standing at attention again. He could use a few hundred — no, make that a few _thousand_ — more of those, thank you very much. "Steve…"

"Mm?" He knew he was smiling. Grinning like an idiot, in fact. He couldn't bring himself to mind terribly much.

"No bondage," Tony said, as if he'd managed to read Steve's mind. "Not unless you're into that kind of thing — which is to say, I wouldn't mind if we did, but that's not what I'm getting at."

And then he paused.

"I'm listening," Steve said, and he was, with every fibre of his being, because this was _Tony Fucking Stark, Sex God_ , the Expert when it came to stuff that happened between the sheets. Whatever he had to say, Steve Rogers — who'd never gone further than second base in his entire life — was going to give it a fair hearing, or at least as fair as he could get with his cock throbbing hot and heavy inside his boxers, too many layers of cloth interfering with where it really wanted to be — say, in Tony's calloused hand, _oh yeah_ …

Instead of going on to explain, Tony spoke the last word Steve would have possibly expected under the circumstances: "JARVIS?"

 _"Sir?"_ The level voice, which had always reminded Steve of the most prim and proper British butler imaginable, seemed to come from all directions at once. It surrounded them, disembodied, but Tony's smile was warm and fond and edged with something saucier than anything Steve had seen yet. 

"Explain," Tony commanded.

 _"What Mister Stark is trying to say,"_ JARVIS stated drily, _"rather ineffectually,"_ and Tony snorted in disbelief, _"is that he is a great fan of threesomes — in the sense of having three people present during a sexual encounter, although said encounter might involve only two physical bodies."_

Silence hung between them all as Steve tried to figure out exactly what that meant. Threesomes? He knew what those were, you didn't get out of the Army without picking up some pointers along the way, even if only by reputation. But the part about _only two physical bodies…_

He opened his mouth, about to ask _Is this some kind of test, to see if I'm smart enough to have sex with you?,_ when Tony grinned impishly and declared: "Don't sell yourself short, J — you're everywhere, all the time. Hell, you're this whole damned building, technically speaking. It doesn't get much more 'physical' than that!"

 _"Points taken,"_ JARVIS conceded, and Steve's train of thought ran right off the edge of a cliff he would have never seen coming. He stared into Tony's uplifted face, scarcely seeing the defiant smirk painted there as thought crashed into thought, the wreckage mounting higher and higher, until at last the whole thing came to a nasty grinding halt. 

"Steve?" Tony frowned and raised his hands to smack Steve's hips with his open palms. "Hey, Earth to Steve… did we break him?"

_"Highly unlikely. I believe he is merely —"_

"You and JARVIS," Steve blurted, because dear _God_ …

"Me and JARVIS," Tony nodded, without a trace of regret or remorse.

Something whined helplessly in the tangle of Steve's thoughts, shuddered, then gave up the struggle to comprehend. He'd have to trust Tony to explain — " _How?_ "

Tony's smile turned even hotter. His hands settled on Steve's hips and slipped around, as best they could considering Steve's grip on his biceps, to cup the curves of Steve's ass — and oh yeah, Steve's cock _liked_ that. A _lot_. "J's right — it's kinda hard to explain. Better if we just _show_ you. Interested?"

Steve opened his mouth again. His forebrain was saying _Fuck no, that's batshit crazy!_ His body was following the pull of Tony's sturdy hands, close enough for hard-on to kiss hard-on through their clothes, close enough to send a wash of flame up his spine fit to ignite his hair, a rush of heat more than potent enough to make his forebrain shut the hell up. 

"Yeah," he said, and it wasn't the snappiest comeback of his life, but judging by the glee that lit up Tony's face like a pinball machine it was the best thing Steve had said in all the time they'd known each other. Which was only a few months, but then Tony was pushing Steve away and taking his hand with work-roughened fingers almost gentle, pulling him away from the wall toward the exit leading to the Tower elevator —

_— to his suite, and his bedroom — their bedroom? — that's just…_

Steve followed with a song in his heart (Tony's eyes, full of shameless invitation, were worth a whole symphony orchestra all by themselves) that turned confused freefall into the most keen anticipation he'd ever known — and yes, that included the day he'd become Dr. Erskine's greatest triumph. It wasn't until they were halfway across the workshop that the rush of new awareness really hit him: of JARVIS, silent but watching, the palpable sense of attention driving his pulse rate higher and intensifying the throbbing in his rock-hard dick. 

 _Can he see?_ Steve bit back the impulsive question. _How_ ** _much_** _does he see?_ He thought he hid the moment of uncertainty pretty well, but Tony stopped just short of the elevator, his smile fading and his tone of voice turning deadly serious: "Having second thoughts there, Captain?"


	2. Chapter 2

"No," Steve responded at once; then, because Tony cocked his head impatiently and gave Steve his best _Oh, come on!_ look, Steve was forced to qualify: "Not exactly…"

"Huh." Tony regarded him for a long hard moment, then shrugged and let go of Steve's hand, dropping his own to his side with an air of casual finality that didn't quite mask the hurt in his dark eyes, which were suddenly looking anywhere but at the man in front of him. "Figures. Well, you can't blame a guy for —"

"Tony —" He took a step forward, hand still outstretched — and stopped cold for a second, because he was no smooth operator when it came to lovemaking, he honestly had no idea what the Hell to do next. He settled for the truth: "It's not like that. I didn't mean —"

"It's okay." Tony smiled with lips painfully tight, still not meeting Steve's earnest gaze as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Really. It's fine."

"No," Steve protested, "it's _not_ fine, because you're twisting things I'm saying — Hell, you're twisting things I haven't even said!"

 _"Captain Rogers has a point, Sir,"_ JARVIS interjected from above. _"You're jumping to conclusions not supported by the evidence —"_

Which prompted a scowl upward. "Listen, J —"

"Please," Steve added, looking toward the camera he knew was hidden in the corner beside the elevator, "call me Steve, all right?"

 _"As you wish,"_ JARVIS intoned with a hint of warm emphasis on the name, " ** _Steve_** _."_

"He stopped in his tracks," Tony continued heatedly, "what more evidence do you —" For a moment his mouth hung open around the unspoken next word, his eyes widening. "Steve? Did you just call him _Steve?_ "

_"I did indeed."_

"You don't call people by their first names." He sounded almost indignant. "Hell, it took me months after we started fooling around to get you to call me Anthony, and that's not even my _real_ first name!"

 _"I prefer to think of it as a term of endearment,"_ JARVIS said, and this time the fondness was unmistakeable underneath the crisp tone. _"And considering what an excellent match the good Captain is for you, temperamentally speaking, and how careful he's been of your welfare when you're in the field, I hope I can be forgiven for viewing him in a singularly friendly light."_

"He called you Steve," Tony repeated, his bright gaze now fully focussed on Steve and scanning him up and down with something like awe. "That's… unprecedented."

 _"I_ ** _am_** _a learning machine,"_ JARVIS pointed out, clearly amused. _"You designed me to grow and adapt according to changing circumstances."_

"And he —" A nod at Steve. "— constitutes a changing circumstance?"

 _"Of unprecedented magnitude,"_ JARVIS deadpanned. _"If only you'll permit the probability to manifest, instead of flying off the handle at the slightest provocation."_

"I don't fly off the handle!" Tony declared.

 _"You do,"_ JARVIS stated, at the same time Steve said, "Kind of…" 

Which earned them both a patented Tony Stark Glare. "Don't." He levelled a warning forefinger at Steve's chest. "Don't you _dare_ gang up on me!"

_"Isn't that rather the point of the exercise?"_

Before Tony could muster a reply, Steve drew a deep breath and dared another step forward, close enough that he could settle his hands on the smaller man's hips through his ratty jeans and gaze directly down into those fierce brown eyes, which were practically spitting sparks. "Tony," he repeated — then, at a loss for words, he settled for a kiss that rode the boundary between soothing, affectionate, and hotly coaxing… or at least he hoped it did, but feared all he'd managed to do was mash their lips together awkwardly, too forceful to be platonic yet not forceful enough to be inflaming. He held the kiss for two full heartbeats, broke it reluctantly, then whispered: "I wouldn't have started this if I wasn't ready to go wherever you want me to. You said you'd show me — so…" He held Tony's gaze, hoping that earnestness would make up for lack of sensual technique. "I'm willing. I just… I'm really going to need you to take things slow and explain what's happening. Okay?"

Tony's breath was coming faster than normal, his pupils blown wide and his warm red lips parted; he studied Steve's face with an expression so suddenly, ravenously hungry that it took Steve's breath away in turn. "You wanna know what's happening?" he said quietly. "Fuck if I know, Stevie-boy — but I do know this, _he wants you here_ , and that's good enough for me." His hands, which had been clenched in fists at his sides, opened to take hold of Steve's wrists. "He's always tried to do what's best for me —"

_"— and succeeded in spite of your protests, I might add —"_

"— so if you've got his seal of approval…" He grabbed Steve's face in both hands and kissed him back, and oh God, he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. By the time he was finished Steve's heart was pounding in his chest, his toes were curling inside his sneakers, and a hot sweat had broken out over his entire body. He barely heard JARVIS's even words through the deafening surge of arousal: 

_"I will say this for you, Anthony — you've always had the profound good sense to submit to my wishes when it truly counts."_

"Because you're hot as Hell when you top," Tony growled against Steve's still-parted lips, half-laughing, the rasp of lust in his voice winding round the base of Steve's rock-hard dick and pulling tight — because even if the words weren't meant for him he was still part of this, welcomed into the world of sex that existed between the last two people he'd ever have suspected of having one all to themselves… but the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. JARVIS was the one Tony always relied on, the one who kept pace with his racing scientific mind and physically shielded him in the heat of battle: could you really get much more intimate than that suit, covering every square inch of Tony's body while JARVIS's voice poured intelligence and advice into his ear? They were partners in so much else, so why should it be a surprise that they'd found ways to be together like this too — the engineering genius and the A.I. he'd created, man and machine thinking and moving as one?

 _Welcome to the twenty-first century,_ Steve thought as the elevator doors slid open and Tony pulled him inside, and for once the prospect filled him with a sense of being welcomed in from the cold as much as as it provoked a shiver of nervous anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

JARVIS took them up toward the top floor of the Tower, while Tony pulled Steve up against the rear wall of the elevator until Steve was pinning him there — Steve's broad hands groping Tony's shoulders and upper back, Tony's smaller and more clever hands wrapped around the curves of Steve's buttocks, gluing their pelvises together. He could feel Tony's hard-on through their pants, impressively thick for a man who barely came up to Steve's nose in the sneakers he was currently wearing, but the hungry kisses they were sharing were equally distracting: Tony's lips, blood-hot and cunning, and Tony's tongue, doing things that were probably illegal in most states of the Union. He was so earthy, so unrepentantly _physical_ , that the part of Steve's brain not going into meltdown was struggling to comprehend how Tony could have what was clearly a lusty relationship with someone who lacked a body capable of being held or touched in any human way…

Some _one_ , not some _thing_. In his former life Steve had devoured his share of tales about robots who could think for themselves, so when he'd been introduced to JARVIS several months ago he hadn't found it hard to adjust to the idea that Tony treated JARVIS as a person in his own right — or to embrace the concept that JARVIS was exactly what he seemed to be, a sentient creature worthy of being treated as an individual. JARVIS had become a solid player on the Avengers team, the eyes and ears that saw and heard everything, capable of devouring huge volumes of data and coming to intelligent conclusions far faster than any human agent, and it was a talent that had served the Avengers well on many occasions. And Tony, for all that he'd bitched about having to share his proprietary tech, hadn't really put up a fight when it came to letting his teammates make use of JARVIS's superhuman abilities; in fact, JARVIS had become a sort of "den mother" to anyone who stayed in Stark Tower, attentive to their needs, anticipating their wishes, and always available to answer any question, day or night.

Tony could easily have been far less generous. Instead he'd chosen to open up his home to the collection of strays that the Initiative had thrown onto his doorstep — and now Steve realized how much else he'd offered besides: the attention and consideration of his lover. That understanding provoked a surge of gratitude that gentled Steve's hands, turning the urge to drag Tony even closer into a warm glide of strong fingers over the compact muscles under that grimy t-shirt, and prompted a whisper against Tony's eager lips: "I never knew…"

Tony grinned up at him impishly and pushed forward with his hips, making Steve's breath catch in his throat. "What, that I'm such an irresistible sex god?"

"How much you were giving us." He cupped Tony's jaw with his right hand, brushing his thumb over a smudge of black oil on Tony's cheekbone. "By letting us have access — to him."

 _"It has been my pleasure,"_ JARVIS remarked, his perfectly modulated voice sounding so much more intimate here in the smaller space of the elevator, in a way that made Steve's heartrate take another upward spike.

"Right," Tony rolled his eyes, "like I could have stopped him! He likes having people to talk to, especially people who can wrap their brains around what he is and not run screaming for the torches and the pitchforks."

Steve scowled down at him, because _that_ was a reference he definitely got. "But — he's no monster."

Tony's smile turned almost fond, but there was an edge of razor bitterness to it all the same. "Remind me to sit you down and introduce you to the _A.I. gets too big for its britches and turns on its masters_ genre of films. _2001: A Space Odyssey, Terminator, Demon Seed…_ nobody can look at something like JARVIS these days and not wonder when it's going to go all Hal 9000 on them."

Now there was a reference that flew over Steve's head — but he got the gist of it. "JARVIS wouldn't do that," he said with absolute conviction.

Tony raised both eyebrows at him. "You do realize he could kill us both right now, in at least two different ways?"

_"Three, actually."_

"But he wouldn't," Steve stated.

Now Tony ducked his chin, looking up at Steve through dark-spiked eyelashes with penetrating intensity. "And you're sure about that, are you?"

"As sure as I'm standing here." When Tony's dubious expression didn't fade, Steve continued: "He's had numerous chances to harm us all, and all he's ever done is offer us all the help he can. There were even times when he could have backstabbed us by doing nothing at all — and he's never let any of us down. I don't know what you did to make him that way, but he's proven what he's capable of — to me, anyway." It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at the man whose cock still burned against his own. "Unless you know something I don't…?"

Tony's cock twitched in the tight bind of his jeans, the aggressive burn in his gaze turning to smoulder in an instant as his chin tipped upward, opening him up again. "Huh. J was right about you after all!"

"I pay attention to the people on my team," Steve summed up, because those lips were magnetic, pulling him down. "And you brought him in…"

"Mmm- _mm_ ," Tony moaned, arching against him, and for a couple of seconds their tongues were much too busy for conversation. Steve felt the elevator's smooth vertical motion glide to a halt, and sensed the change in space when the door silently slid open behind him. Tony's apartment awaited, no doubt — and Steve acted decisively by sliding both hands under Tony's upper thighs, getting a good solid grip, then dipping his knees just enough to get the leverage to lift Tony clear off his feet, turning and carrying him out of the elevator without once breaking the interplay of their mouths. Tony's groan as he clutched at Steve's shoulders was half-laughing and all lust, and judging by the soft hum that emanated from the ceiling of the dimly lit room JARVIS also fully approved of Steve's manhandling tendencies.


	4. Chapter 4

A flicker of a glance through half-closed eyelids was all Steve needed to map the large shadowy room in front of him: a cluster of armchairs by the floor-to-ceiling windows, dark archways to the left and the right — and a couch in the middle of the room, long and wide enough to handle some serious fooling around. He was heading for it when JARVIS silently turned up the lights in the room beyond the left-hand arch, and that was enough to change Steve's trajectory on a dime.

With Tony writhing in his grasp — kissing, growling, tightening his grip on Steve's shoulders to hoist himself up and wrap both legs around Steve's waist — Steve passed into one of the most luxurious bedrooms he'd ever seen. It wasn't big on decoration, not like some of the hotel rooms he'd seen in Europe during the War, but every piece of carefully chosen furniture gave the impression of tasteful minimalist wealth: like it cost more than the sum total of Steve Roger's possessions, motorcycle included. The bed was low and wide, covered with a burgundy spread that gleamed like silk in the warm yellow glow of the bedside lamps; Steve walked right up to it, his every move mirrored in more windows laced with the jewelled glitter of New York City spread out far below, but when he curved his right hand behind Tony's neck and tried to tip Tony back onto the mattress, he found that Tony's arms and legs were locked tight. 

"C'mon," Tony rasped, his fingers twining into Steve's hair and tugging _hard_ , sending a jolt of pure fire through Steve's cock that was as breathtaking as it was startling, "right on top of me, wanna feel every gorgeous inch of you…"

 _"I suggest you comply,"_ JARVIS intoned. _"He can be singularly… demanding, when he feels his needs aren't being met."_

Tony grinned. "Damn straight!" He tugged again, pushing his hips forward to rub his trapped dick against Steve's lower abs, his lips wet and red. "And I've waited too long for this to play let's-take-it-slow, so c'mere, soldier!"

"I," Steve started — to protest, maybe — but his own pulse was beating a steady tattoo in his crotch and he had to admit that the thought of playing games didn't appeal at all… as much as he knew what he _should_ be doing, which involved at least exerting some control over his animal impulses. He was managing to ignore the fact that he shouldn't even be here at all, with _another guy_ — but Tony was willing, wasn't he? A lot more than willing: when Steve did as requested, bracing one knee on the mattress to lower Tony carefully back onto one of the red-sheathed pillows, Tony refused to let go, pulling Steve right down on top of him —

 _"Yes,"_ JARVIS said softly, _"that will do nicely,"_ as Tony rutted slowly against Steve's hardness and groaned against Steve's neck, so _open_ under his broader bulk, so patently ready to be fucked that the sexual beast in Steve's core — the one that had a habit of awakening when certain men went by, the one he'd always known he had to keep tightly caged — awoke in ways he'd never permitted before, ever… but here it was okay, because, well, _Tony._ Tony had a way of breaking every rule on the books, but he was like his dad in that respect: people not only let him get away with it, they admired him for crossing the line. For an instant Steve experienced a stab of bright guilt (what would Howard have said, knowing that seventy-odd years in the future Steve was going to wind up in bed with his son?), but JARVIS's voice in his ear was a potent distraction: _"He particularly enjoys being roughly handled, so by all means, feel free to use your greater strength to maximum advantage."_

"Mmmph!" Tony mouthed the line of corded muscle in Steve's throat, then bit it hard enough to send another flare of lust racing into Steve's groin, lighting him up from his balls to the tip of his cock. "Yeah," a rough exhalation as those demanding fingers dug into the base of Steve's skull and raked sharply down his back, "make me _feel_ it…"

That last surge of arousal did it: snapped the bonds of conventional restraint, made some essential part of Steve come suddenly undone. Maybe he shouldn't be here, in Tony Stark's bed, but here he was — so he shifted his hold to get a firm grip on Tony's biceps, to pin him down in no uncertain terms. He socketted his hips hard against Tony's, aggressively spreading those sturdy thighs, and rubbed cock firmly against cock while applying his mouth to Tony's neck with the rhythm of pure instinct: kissing, licking, biting until Tony wriggled in his hold and made shameless sounds of keen appreciation. Tony's hands groped at Steve's sides, finally settling on his hips and clamping tight, locking them together while they ground into each other, breathless, wordless…

… but far from alone. Steve never forgot that they were being watched intently, probably from several different angles — hell, knowing JARVIS they were probably being recorded — and that awareness was like another set of hands, one that was touching them both everywhere, simultaneously. It was impossible not to be hyperaware of his own body — the body JARVIS lacked, doing the things that Tony yearned for, touching Tony in ways that JARVIS never could but that Tony wanted, oh yes, the ways that Tony clearly _needed_ the way he needed light and air… and impossible, too, for Steve not to understand that he was to some extent a proxy, his hands and his mouth and his cock standing in for what Tony wanted from JARVIS. Dimly, he was amazed at how profoundly okay he was with that state of affairs, especially when Tony started thrusting up into him faster and moaning in his ear: "Oh _yeah_ , Steve, just like that, oh _God_ , that's —" 

"Tony," he breathed against that stubbled jawline, matching the increase in pace, because he was here and Tony knew who he was, Tony hadn't forgotten, this wasn't just masturbation, it was companionship — it was connection — and it was _Tony_ underneath him, his whole body alive with eager tension, his dark eyes closed and his lips rapturously parted — 

 _"Steven,"_ JARVIS interjected smoothly, a step into formality that was a little surprising but Steve wasn't about to protest in the heat of the moment, _"would you be so good as to remove his clothes?_ ** _Forcefully_** _. Ideally leaving them in no condition to be worn ever again."_

It took a second for Steve to process the gist of that statement — _I want you to rip Anthony's clothes right off his body_ — but when he did, the whole world seemed to go temporarily white-hot in ways that demanded immediate, direct, and permissibly violent action. 


	5. Chapter 5

In spite of his reputation for bucking the chain of command when he felt the people in charge were clueless, Steve knew how — and when — to take orders, especially when he felt they were a damned fine idea. And given what Tony was currently wearing — a grimy band t-shirt that had seen better days, well-worn jeans, no belt, and damned if he hadn't somehow managed to toe off his sneakers when Steve was otherwise occupied — the clothes in question posed no challenge whatsoever to the enthusiastic hands of a super-soldier. The expression on Tony's face when Steve sat back on his heels between Tony's wide-spread thighs, grabbed the neck of the shirt, and tore it open right down the middle suggested that Christmas had come early, and when Steve dragged it out from under him, tossed what was left of it aside, and ripped open the fly of his jeans hard enough to break the zipper, Tony's grin hit the two hundred watt mark, easy. 

"You like that?" Steve asked curtly.

"I — _uhnnnn_ ," was all Tony could manage, because Steve had just hooked his fingers inside jeans and underwear both and pulled so sharply that the crotches almost blew apart, permitting Tony's hard-on to finally rear up, proud and free and deeply flushed with blood. Tony was staring up at him in something like awe, the weight of his gaze across Steve's chest and shoulders and arms almost palpable. "God, your muscles do the most _wonderful_ things —"

Steve didn't waste time replying: he was too busy staring back, both hands still fisted around destroyed fabric, because… okay, this wasn't the first erect cock he'd ever seen, the Army hadn't exactly afforded a lot of privacy, but it was the first erect cock he'd ever seen that was in that state because of _him_. It was a lot shorter than his own, but thick and gleaming wet at the tip; a red-hot impulse to reach down and grab it momentarily convulsed his nervous system, but he resisted the wicked urge.

 _"Sixteen point one centimetres in length,"_ JARVIS supplied, _"and five point six centimetres in diameter."_  

"Sixteen point one _three_ , thank you," Tony interjected waspishly. 

_"I stand corrected."_

"Sixteen point three _six_ , if you want to get —"

Well, what do you know: there _was_ a sure-fire way to get Tony Stark to shut up. Tony looked like he'd been poleaxed by the hard clasp of Steve's fingers around his dick, thumb and forefinger squeezing the head an even brighter shade of red while his left hand pinned Tony's hip to the bed: JARVIS had said to be forceful, after all. "You done?"

"Uh." Tony's hands, still dirty from the workshop, gripped the expensive bedclothes on either side of his pelvis in two thick handfuls while he gazed up at Steve, open-mouthed; Steve gave his cock a quick up-and-down stroke to restart his brain. It worked like a charm. "And _fantastic_ hands. Did I mention your hands? Because if I didn't —"

_"Anthony?"_

"Yeah, J?"

_"You're babbling."_

"Am I? Okay, sure, I tend to do that…" A wriggle of his hips against Steve's iron grip, trying to push up into his hand. "Steve? That's nice and all, but it'd be even better if you _moved_."

Which made Steve freeze for a couple of seconds, because — oh Hell, what was he doing? In another man's bed, that man's cock in his hand — that man's hot, wet, _naked_ cock in his hand — and that man's computer system watching every move they made? Was it — was this turning JARVIS on, in a human sense? _Could_ JARVIS be fired up that way? Tony sure was, spread open and burning hot in Steve's grasp, but the disembodied presence all around them —

What had Tony said not fifteen minutes ago? _Don't sell yourself short, J — you're everywhere, all the time. Hell, you're this whole damned building, technically speaking. It doesn't get much more 'physical' than that!_ Dear God, he was having sex with Tony _inside JARVIS_ —

 _"Steven."_ The artificial voice softer than usual, almost gentle. _"Please, remember to breathe."_

Steve's heart clenched in his chest. _He_ ** _knows_** _— he can see everything, my heartbeat, my brain waves… the way I'm staring at Tony, how hard I am inside my —_

Unperturbed, JARVIS continued: _"And Anthony — lie still. Let us take care of you."_

Scowling, Tony looked Steve up and down and started to open his clenched right fist. "JARVIS —"

A tone as cool and as even as planed marble: _"I will brook no argument. And neither will he."_

"He's stalled out —"

 _"If, as you hypothesized, this is his first time with another male, a certain amount of trepidation is only to be expected."_ JARVIS had no eyes to redirect a gaze, but Steve nevertheless felt the A.I.'s attention turn to him again. _"Steven, do you wish to call a halt to this encounter?"_

"I — what?" He blinked at Tony, then looked up at the ceiling. "No!"

Tony huffed, clearly amused. "If he did, I think he would've let go of my —"

 _"Then when you are ready, we will proceed."_  

The headboard of the bed was a sleek expanse of gleaming black, reflecting Steve's own image, although he hadn't really been paying attention to it — and now, as if the board were a screen, a video window sprang into existence in the blackness, just to the left of Steve's shoulder. A quick glance told Steve that it was a schematic of a hand, transparent enough to reveal that it was wrapped around something that looked an awful lot like Tony's cock: knowing JARVIS, this was an accurate representation down to the smallest fraction of an inch. _"Given the extent of my database concerning Anthony's preferences, I will guide your initial explorations."_ The simulated hand began to move, up and down the glowing erection. _"A initial stroke length of eighteen point six centimetres at the rate of two point four strokes per second should provide —"_

Steve kept his hand right where it was, and his gaze fixed on the ceiling. "What have you got planned here, exactly?"

Tony's snort of laughter brought Steve's eyes back to his cheeky grin. "Knowing J, I'm gonna say a nice thorough hand job, a little spanking, and the use of the kind of vibrator most people can only dream of. 'Course, I'm gonna want to wind up with a good hard barebacking by Captain America, and believe me, I'm looking forward to your hands-on approach for the rest of it, but —"

"Spanking?" There were a couple of choke-points in that sentence, but the first one was a doozy: "You want me to _spank_ you?"

[TO BE CONTINUED]


End file.
